Electrified vehicles include high-voltage components that are connected to a high-voltage bus. Electrified vehicles also include a high-voltage battery that is connected to the high-voltage bus to provide power to the high-voltage components. When the vehicle is not in an operating mode, the high-voltage battery is disconnected from the high-voltage bus. One or more main contactors may be electrically disposed between the high-voltage bus and the high-voltage battery. The main contactors are controlled to couple and decouple the high-voltage battery and the high-voltage bus. Large inrush currents may result when coupling the high-voltage battery to the high-voltage bus.